(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radial piston machines or radial chamber machines where fluid flows through a plurality of chamber groups of pluralities of individual working chambers. Those machines are commonly used as pumps, motors, compressors or transmissions for the handling of a fluid which flows through the chambers. The chambers may be radial cylinders, intervane spaces, gear spaces, internal gear spaces or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art in the field of the invention, a rotor is commonly borne and revolved in a housing. The flow of fluid under pressure through the chambers in the rotor provides a radial load of considerable size onto the rotor. The rotor had, therefore, at least two bearings, each one on the end of the rotor. That operated very conveniently, when the control body for the flow of fluid through the rotor was inserted into the rotor's hub, as for example, as in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,151 or 3,223,046 or in other patents.
However, when the control body was located at an end of the rotor, as, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,201, the bearings of the prior art prevented enough space for the application of large diameter control bodies with enough cross-sectional area of the passages for high quantities of flows of fluid.